


Down Once More, to the Dungeon of My Black Despair

by elizabeth_darcy



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades!Grantaire, M/M, Persephone!Enjolras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_darcy/pseuds/elizabeth_darcy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras is Persephone and Grantaire is Hades.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Once More, to the Dungeon of My Black Despair

"I hate you!" Enjolras screamed, still trying to squirm out of Grantaire's grasp.

"Everyone does," Grantaire's face twisted into a smile to hide the pain. Grantaire swung Enjolras' chamber door open, and pushed him inside. Enjolras fell to his knees.

Grantaire momentarily considering helping Enjolras up, but decided against it, and shut the locked door.

Grantaire took a step forward and stopped, listening to the crashing of Enjolras ripping apart the furniture in his new room.

He sighed, sadly, and kept walking, trying to ignore the angry screams.

***

"Have you been sitting there the whole time?" Grantaire asked, the next day. He stared down at the blonde, who sat in the corner of the room, on the ground. He looked broken.

Enjolras, who had been concentrating on the stone floor, slowly brought his gaze up to meet Grantaire's.

Grantaire tried to avoid the daggers that Enjolras' eyes pelted at him.

"You don't have to sit on the floor, you could lay on the-" Grantaire motioned over to the pile of broken bed posts and destroyed matress, "bed." He blinked. "Well, you could always sleep with me in my chambers."

Enjolras snarled and spit at Grantaire's feet.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. But you're my husband now; I suggest you start acting like it."

"Never."

"Oh, dear, save the dramatics for Mount Olympus. Face the facts; you're stuck in this _literal_ hell. With me. Every year."

"I can fight it. I'm not the type to give up hope, like you," he hissed.

"Oh my, dear," Grantaire reached out to hold Enjolras' chin, "There's nothing to fight."

"Don't touch me," Enjolras boomed, jerking away from Grantaire's touch.

"Sooner or later, dearest Persephone," Grantaire made his way back to the door, "You will come around."

***

"You haven't left this room for a whole month, Enjolras."

Enjolras raised his eyebrows, "Is that a problem?" He hissed.

"Yes, actually. You will live in my room from now on. With me." Grantaire knew he was pushing it. Enjolras hadn't exactly been warming up to Grantaire, but he wasn't _as_ hostile anymore. Forcing Enjolras to come out of the only thing he's found safety in, to make him share a room with Grantaire- hell! share a bed- was over the line.

But Grantaire only had three more months before he was alone again and Enjolras' hatred would reset.

"You can't make me." He confirmed.

"Uh, actually, I can."

"I'll sleep on the floor. The farthest corner from _you_." Grantaire ignored the pain in his heart from the way Enjolras said 'you.'

"I will chain you to the bed if you do not do as I say." Grantaire didn't want to pull that card, he truly didn't.

Enjolras was taken aback. His jaw reset. "You're actually doing this then?"

"Was that not clear from the beginning?" Grantaire put om a smirk to hide his uneasiness.

Enjolras stood up and looked down at his feet.

It was the first time in weeks Grantaire had seen him standing. Enjolras nodded and allowed Grantaire to lead him away.

Grantaire suspected him to try to escape, but Enjolras didn't. He didn't even seem to be scowering for a way to escape.

They finally reached the room.

"It'll be nice to sleep in a bed again for once in a month, huh?"

Enjolras remained silent, standing in the doorway.

Grantaire's shoulders slumped a little, looking at how unhappy Enjolras was moving rooms.

He brushed off the guiltiness and proceeded, "It's a bigger room. Nicer bed. More storage space." He sat down at the edge of the bed. "You'll be happy here."

Enjolras still didn't say a word.

Grantaire nodded, defeated, "I have to go; I have business to attend to. I'll be back later tonight." Grantaire stood up and motioned for Enjolras to sit on the bed. Silently, Enjolras did. "Goodbye," Grantaire concluded, and closed the door behind him.

***

Enjolras hadn't moved when he returned. Not an inch. He still wore the broken expression he did hours ago. Grantaire changed and prepared for bed, finally slipping under the covers.

"Come to bed, my sweet."

It took a long time for Enjolras to respond. But he stood up minutes later, emotionlessly getting under the covers next to Hades.

Grantaire laid there for hours, but he couldn't sleep. He only listened to the breathing of Enjolras, whom he considered to still be awake as well.

The blond man unmoveingly lay on the farthest point away from Grantaire possibly, his back towards him.

***

Grantaire had eventually drifted off, as did Enjolras.

Enjolras, however, hadn't slept on a mattress for a whole month, and found himself in entirely too deep a sleep.

In his slumber, he had tossed and turned, so far as to when Grantaire turned over, he found himself face to face with the man.

Grantaire's breath haulted and he stared at the curls that covered his face, haloing his head. His face looked at piece, for once. His eyebrows weren't bent in anger and his mouth was in a neutral resting position.

Grantaire easily remembered why he did this in the first place.

Grantaire remembered seeing him around Olympus. He was never able to take his eyes off the man. And now Enjolras was his.

He desperatly wanted to reach out and kiss those parted lips, run his fingers in those curls.

He dreamed about it that night. About Enjolras actually loving him back.

***

"Enjolras," Grantaire sighed, days later. Each sat up on the two edges of the bed. Grantaire pulled himself over to sit right behind Enjolras, "I know you hate it here. You hate me. I don't blame you. I do, too. But I consider this place terrible just as much as you. Don't you think we should _try_ and be friends? Neither of us have anyone else. Do you really want to sit here, lonely, every year forever?"

Enjolras didn't move, so Grantaire took that as he was thinking about it. It wasn't until he got up to leave did Enjolras speak, "Why would I want to be friends with the person who trapped me here?"

_Because I'm so fucking lonely and I need you._

But as Grantaire shut the door behind him, he thought about that. How many years ago did Zeus confine Grantaire to being the god of the dead? Grantaire has never forgiven him, and will never. Grantaire _hated_ Zeus.

And that's what would happen with Enjolras.

***

When Grantaire came back that night, he stared down at the empty plate lying on the bed. Enjolras hadn't eaten the food they provided him. _Ever_.

He couldn't take his eyes away from it. Was Enjolras accepting his fate? Suddenly, Enjolras strolled into the room. Grantaire hadn't even noticed his absence.

Grantaire stared at the loose black clothes Enjolras had changed into.

"I needed a pair of pajamas. So, I took it upon myself to take one of yours." He walked past Grantaire and towards his side of the bed.

Grantaire swallowed, his mouth completely dry. "Yeah, sure. No problem." He half-squeaked.

Enjolras had worn his red, long-sleeved shirt and trousers for the entire time he'd been here.

He now wore a black t-shirt and shorts, which showed off his muscles.

"Right." He went to change into pajamas, as well.

He joined Enjolras, who was already under the covers with closed eyes.

Enjolras no longer lay on the complete edge of the bed; he now was about a third of the way in, just like Grantaire.

Grantaire smiled himself to sleep that night.

Maybe Enjolras had thought about his words from earlier that day. Maybe he realized he was tired of being alone.

***

Enjolras continued this routine. He had opened up a little more, probably trying to _enjoy_ his two and a half months left here.

Grantaire had clothes fit for Enjolras: regular day clothes and then pajamas. He was also fitted for a suit, which he would wear if he ever decided to come out of the bedroom.

He never did.

***

"We've been married for almost two months and haven't so much as hugged," Grantaire announced, boldly, one night as they lay next to each other in bed, talking. They were on their backs, looking up at the ceiling.

"Marriage is a stupid concept," Enjolras stated, "I mean, look at Zeus and Hera."

"That's a great point," Grantaire chuckled at Zeus' expense, "Zeus needs to work on his marriage skills."

"Why are you so bitter?" Enjolras asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Grantaire said, sarcastically, "It's not like I got stuck as the king of hell for the rest of eternity."

"But I'm down here for eternity, too, and I'm not bitter."

Grantaire laughed, "Give it a few million years."

"You've been here for millions of years?" Enjolras asked. Grantaire nodded. "You must've been really lonely."

"Yeah," Grantaire said, quietly.

They sat there for a moment. Suddenly, Enjolras scooted over and wrapped his arms around Grantaire.

When he pulled away, he turned to face Grantaire, "Are we _officially_ married now?" He joked.

Grantaire released a loud laugh, and Enjolras chuckled along side him.

Later that night, when they had settled down to sleep, Grantaire felt something touching his hand.

It was fingers. Weaving their way into Grantaire's.

Enjolras was holding his hand.

*** *** ***

*** *** ***

"Get up!" Enjolras shouted, while jumping on top of Grantaire.

Grantaire rubbed his face with his hand, groggily. The stubble surprised him, momentarily, before he remembered that he hadn't been shaving much recently because Enjolras said he liked him better with stubble. "Enj, it's like 3AM."

"Wow, look at you. You can tell time." Enjolras said, jumping off the bed and gliding to the closet.

"Hey, sarcasm is _my_ thing!"

Enjolras rolled his eyes, but picked out each of their clothes for he day. Enjolras threw Grantaire's suit on top of him and softly said, "It's my last day."

"I know," Grantaire replied, sadly. It had kept him up for a large portion of the previous night.

"I want to spend the whole rest of the day with you." Enjolras announced, "Every minute."

"Then how about we go back to sleep and cuddle all day."

"Grantaire."

"I'm serious. Look, I don't have pressing matters to attend to today, so how about we just spend the whole day hanging around the bedroom."

Enjolras smiled, "Really?"

"Really."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comment and give kudos please and thanks! Check me out on tumblr at enjoltairebear !!  
> If ya'll are into it, maybe I'll write a second chapter? Where Enj comes back for the next set of four months? idkk


End file.
